Total Heavenly Bliss
by Venus163
Summary: This story is 'I'm in Love With My Best Friend's Girl: Parts 1-5' under a different title. My contest rules are here, please enter, and if you did not bother to read this when it was under its original title, please do. This is a Mimato with some Takari,


~TOTAL HEAVENLY BLISS~  
By Venus163  
  
This is actually 'I'm in Love with my Best Friend's Girl' Parts 1-5. I put them together under a new title that seemed to better fit what I wanted to express in this fic.  
  
This is a Mimato, with some Michi in the beginning. There is Takari in here (a little in the end to satisfy those Takari lovers; I plan on doing a whole story just about them in a sequel, after my Taiora). Daisuke and Jun bashing, please don't flame me about that!  
  
Also, let me put in the Contest Updates in there.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~TOTAL HEAVENLY BLISS~  
By Venus163  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 1  
  
  
  
  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
I don't deserve to live.  
  
I did the unthinkable, the worst thing that I could ever have done, to him, and he doesn't even know it. I'm too scared to tell him; too scared of him, and of what *she* would say.  
  
Somebody kill me now, before I do it myself.  
  
Not that I would do it, for real. To tell the truth, I couldn't. Every time, I see her eyes fill with tears, any desire to commit suicide leaves me.   
  
I couldn't, not now... not when I love her.  
  
I fell in love with my best friend's girl.  
  
There's no other way to put it. I fell in love with her, the girl... woman who loves my best friend.  
  
As I said, I don't deserve to live.  
  
Sometimes I wonder... If I hadn't passed up all those chances to be nice to her, to get to know her, would she had fallen in love with *me*, and not with Tai?  
  
I guess I'll never know, and its better to keep it that way. I couldn't lose Tai's trust just like that, after how long it took us to stop trying to kill each other.  
  
And her... she'd hate me. Even now we have a cautious, feeble friendship. She probably thinks I'm the biggest jerk alive, with the way I keep teasing her and calling her by her last name all the time. Every time I look into her angry eyes, I silently plead with her to see that I don't tease her in a mean way, that I just do it because I love her... and I've never loved a girl like this before in my life.  
  
... And I don't think I could ever love another like this again.  
  
It's so hard, so hard to pretend that I think of her as a little sister- that I'm happy for her and Tai... I am, in a way.  
  
I pluck a piece of grass, holding it gently between my fingers. The park has become my refuge, a place to run away from all my troubles.  
  
But not today, for today was the day fate had decided to be cruel.   
  
They were coming my way. She was holding onto his arm, laughing and smiling. He was waving to me, calling my name.   
  
"Hey, Matt!" he yells as he stands in front of me.  
  
"Hey, Tai, Mimi," I reply politely, trying to quell the emotion in my heart.  
  
"You know, you really need to get a girlfriend," Tai said bluntly. "Maybe then you'll stop lazing around like you have nothing to do!"  
  
"He's right you know," Mimi chimed in, her soft voice sending shivers down my spine.  
  
I knew I should be nice to her, but for her or Tai to even suspect me of my true feelings for her would be disaster. Wearing a crooked smile, as genuine as I could make it, I said wryly, "How would you know, Tachikawa?"  
  
Immediately her eyes filled with anger. "Ooh, what do you know about anything, Ishida?"  
  
Tai laughed. "Enough, enough! We'll see you later, Matt," he told me. "Come on, Mimi," he said to her, and she took his arm and disappeared with him.  
  
As soon as they were gone, I turned around and punched the tree trunk hard enough to make my knuckles vibrate. Oh, why couldn't love be easy? Why did it have to be so complicated?  
  
  
  
(Mimi's POV)  
  
Ooh, that infuriating Matt Ishida! Who does he think he is, anyway? Treating me like I'm inferior to him! I could teach him a thing or two...  
  
Tai smiles at me. "You've got to give him credit, Mimi. He's much better than ten years ago."  
  
I had to reluctantly admit, "I guess you're right. He seemed to be so cold all the time then. Well, he's come out of his shell now... somewhat..."  
  
"Believe me, all he needs is a loving girl to get him to open up completely," Tai said soothingly.  
  
"Maybe," I said doubtfully. Then, I quickly changed the subject. I felt uncomfortable talking so freely about Matt. "You know, you really should cut your hair..."  
  
"What?" he yelled, indignant. "Wasn't my trimming it enough for you?"  
  
"Nope," I reply, laughing.   
  
We walk in silence the rest of the way through the park. I didn't know what Tai was thinking about, but I was thinking of my life so far. I was so fortunate to have such a caring guy as a boyfriend. I had never seen Tai in this light before, until a year ago, when he, stuttering, asked me out.   
  
I couldn't help smiling. I could remember it like yesterday, that day. He had been following me all that day, looking nervous. At first, I had dismissed it as normal Tai behavior, but I was soon proven wrong. Of course, when he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him, I only agreed because he was my friend, but before the night was out, I knew that he was more than one.  
  
When the whole gang heard, they were all happy for us... except Matt and Sora.   
  
You wouldn't have noticed anything wrong with Matt; just that he was showing more emotion that day than most people saw from him in a lifetime. But somehow, even though Tai, his best friend, didn't notice it... I did.   
  
In his eyes I saw a little genuine happiness for us, along with something else... something that made his smile hold back a little, something that made his voice sound slightly bitter. He held onto my hand for a little longer than most people shake hands, and I thought I saw some hurt, but he left quickly, with the excuse that he was tired.  
  
Sora, on the other hand, was going all out ditzy on us, acting like I used to, so long ago. She sounded perky, she looked all smiles, and yet... and yet there was a hidden sadness that lurked behind her sparkling eyes, her wide smile, and her happy voice. I never saw her like that again, so I don't know what made her so sad... and maybe I don't want to know.  
  
Sympathy pushed out the anger as my thoughts drifted back to Matt. I knew he was lonely; maybe that was why he kept teasing me, to forget the loneliness for as long as he could. Shame filled my heart. I had someone to turn to... he didn't. He was as alone as I used to be ditzy.  
  
"Why the sad face?" Tai asked me, grinning.  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing. Just... thinking."  
  
" 'Bout what?"  
  
"It's not important," I assured him. "Come on, you promised me a movie."  
  
  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
I was trying to stop thinking of Mimi (as always) and as always, I was not succeeding. I glanced over to my drawer, where a picture of the whole gang was. I was fingering the frame when TK burst into my room.  
  
I immediately put the picture back. "Hey TK!"  
  
"Hey Matt! Do you think that Kari will like this?" he asked, cheeks flushed.  
  
I sat up, glad for a distraction from those thoughts that traveled in circles. "You finally found the perfect ring?" I asked wryly.  
  
TK blushed, but took a little black box out of his pocket. "What do you think?"  
  
I took the box out and opened it. Inside, was a sparkling white diamond, cut in the shape of a heart.   
  
"I know it's not much, but will Kari like it?" TK asked me.  
  
I said nothing, just looked at it. It made me wish that it was me that would soon be proposing, that I would be proposing to Mimi...  
  
In your dreams, Ishida.  
  
"Well?" TK asked eagerly.  
  
I smiled up at my little brother from where he stood before me. "Why did you come and ask me? I think you've done quite well by yourself. She'll love it."  
  
TK smiled brightly. "Really?"  
  
I smiled gently. Even though TK was 18, he still reminded me of the little 8-year old he used to be ten years ago. "Really. Now, would I lie to you, TK?" I asked, before he could open his mouth to protest.  
  
He grinned. "I guess not. Thanks Matt!" He disappeared with his music, a bounce in his step.  
  
Making sure that no one was near me, I took the picture of the whole gang, including TK and me, and slowly peeled the picture back. Behind it, was a school portrait of Mimi that she had given to me. I studied her beautiful features, running a finger over her cheek.   
  
I just hope that she'll never know my secret... or Tai, either.   
  
I love you, Mimi. Only you, it always has been you and it always will be...  
  
Forgive me for being too late...  
  
Forgive me for loving you now when you have someone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 2  
  
  
  
  
  
(Mimi's POV)  
  
"Do we have to stay at this party, Tai?" I asked over the din. "I really think it's getting out of hand..."  
  
"Relax, Mimi," Tai assured me, his voice slurred slightly from the little alcohol he had managed to gulp down before I caught him. "Just relax and have fun. Do you want to dance?"  
  
Before I could answer, he turned and headed off towards the bar, grunting.  
  
Exasperated, I pushed through the crowd after him. "Tai! Taichi Kamiya!"  
  
When I finally reached him, he was gulping down a glass of alcohol with frightening speed, cheered on by a group of shady characters.  
  
Ignoring them, I put my hand on Tai's shoulder. "Tai, sweetheart, I really think that we should get out of here..."  
  
Tai shrugged my hand off. "You worry too much Mimi," he announced. "I've gotta drink... to Kari and TQ..."  
  
I felt a twinge of annoyance. He had picked up Davis' inability to spell out TK's name. "It's TK, Tai..."  
  
Tai waved me off. "Go and play with your dolls, Mimi, or go to the Mall... just leave me alone..."  
  
I was angry, but I have never been so hurt in my life. Tai had just brushed me off, like I was nothing but someone annoying.  
  
One of the guys with Tai held out a glass of alcohol. "Want some, babe?" he asked me.  
  
Disgusted, I shook my head. "I'm leaving!"  
  
I had only gone a few steps when I realized that I just couldn't leave Tai here. But then, I couldn't force him to come with me, let alone carry him. The guys with Tai I didn't trust, and I didn't know anyone here...  
  
Matt. Somehow, I knew that Matt could make everything all right. I didn't know how or why I knew that, but I just knew. Walking over to a pay phone over by the far wall, I dialed Matt's number and waited.  
  
"Hello?" asked his deep, masculine voice.   
  
"Matt? It's Mimi."  
  
Immediately, his voice seemed to gather energy. "Mimi? What's happened? Is something wrong?"  
  
I was vaguely aware that he was worrying a lot for someone who acts like they hate me all the time, but I was more aware of how rowdy Tai was getting. "Its Tai! We're at this party at this club, and he got drunk with a group of guys that don't seem like very nice people..."  
  
"Tai? Drunk?" Matt asked, sounding curious and worried. "It's not like Tai to get drunk."  
  
"He mentioned that he had to drink to Kari and TK," I told him.  
  
When he answered, his voice was full of understanding. "I see. I can understand him being sad about that, but getting drunk is..." He grunted, then said, "I'll come and get him, you too. Just tell me where you are."  
  
I gratefully told him the name of the club. "Thanks Matt."  
  
His voice suddenly sounded choked up. "Don't thank me, Meems," he said, sounding rather rough. "I don't deserve it." Then, his voice went back to sounding cold, like it usually did. "Wait inside by the door. I'll be there in about five minutes."  
  
"Thanks," I said again, and he grunted in acknowledgment before hanging up.  
  
Relieved, I suddenly realized that he hadn't teased me at all. He had said that he didn't deserve my thanks... I wonder why...  
  
As I put the phone back, my cheeks flushed as I realized what he had called me. Instead of calling me Tachikawa, like he always did, he had called me... Meems...  
  
  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
Gawd, I really hope she's okay. She sounded so scared on the phone...  
  
I pulled up near the club and quickly walked to it, the crisp night air cold, though I barely noticed it. I was just too worried about Mimi.  
  
The line was huge. Sighing, I got into the back.  
  
The bouncer immediately walked over and stared at me. "Ishida, what are you doing here? The last time you were here was..."  
  
Tensely, I interrupted, "I'm here to pick up my friend and his girlfriend. He apparently got drunk."  
  
The bouncer nodded. "Go on in. I know you don't lie."  
  
Yeah right.  
  
Cautiously, I stepped in. I began to search for a head of strawberry pink.  
  
"Matt!"   
  
I turned and found Mimi clinging to my shirt, looking scared. "Please, get Tai," she whispered. "He... he..."  
  
I glanced over to where Tai was, singing loudly, and to the people he was with, and understood why Mimi was so scared.  
  
"It's okay," I assured her. Then, weaving through the crowd, I reached where Tai was.  
  
"Tai..." I began.  
  
"Yo, Ishida!" he answered, recognizing me. "You heard about... Kari and TA?"  
  
Soothingly, I said, "Yes."  
  
"Sad, isn't it?" he asked, staring at me with glazed eyes.  
  
"Yes," I said softly. "But TK's all grown up now. I can't protect or order him around any longer. And I suspect Kari's the same way."  
  
Tai began to nod, then he fell over and his face hit the table. He began to snore.  
  
"Let's get him out of here," I told Mimi. Taking hold of Tai, I began to drag him.  
  
"Hey, want a drink?" A guy asked.  
  
"It's not polite to get drunk in front of ladies," I said pointedly. While they gaped at me, I managed to get both Tai and Mimi out of sight.  
  
We quickly hurried out. I nodded in acknowledgment to the bouncer, then, began the long trek (actually, it wasn't that long, but with Tai's weight and his snoring, it certainly felt like it) to my car.  
  
Halfway there, I noticed Mimi shivering. Shrugging out of my jacket, I gave it to her.  
  
She confusedly looked up at me. "Matt..."  
  
"Wear it," I encouraged her. "It's cold, and you're shivering."  
  
"But..."  
  
I glanced at her and saw what she was worried about. "I'll be fine," I assured her.   
  
She put the jacket on. "Thanks."  
  
I said nothing, for I was too relieved to see her stop shivering.  
  
When we got to my car, I unlocked it. "Could you help me get Tai in the back?" I asked Mimi. "He's out cold."  
  
Nodding, she opened the door.   
  
It took us a few minutes, but we managed to get him inside. Several times she brushed up against me, and I felt electric tingles travel through me. It took all my will power not to go and kiss her.  
  
Once we got Tai in there, he rolled over and began to snore again.  
  
I closed the back door, and then I opened the one to the driver's seat. " Make yourself comfortable," I told Mimi.  
  
  
  
(Mimi's POV)  
  
Gratefully I sank into the soft seat. Matt started the ignition, and rubbed his hands together. "Sorry," he said suddenly, "but the heat takes a few minutes."  
  
"It's okay," I assured him. He began to drive in silence.  
  
The silence unnerving me, I asked, "Has Tai ever gotten this drunk before?"  
  
Matt seemed to hesitate. "Uh..."  
  
"He has, hasn't he?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "Just once. It was pretty much the same story."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, it was the day before he asked you out. He saw you that day with another guy, and pretty much assumed there was no chance for him."  
  
I gasped. "You can't mean Michael? But... but he was just a friend!"  
  
Matt shrugged. "Was that his name?"  
  
Shocked, I leaned back into the seat. "Oh..."  
  
The car was at a red light. He turned and looked at me. "You don't know how happy you made him the day after," he said, bitterness fringing his voice. He looked into my eyes for a brief moment before turning away.  
  
His eyes... they were so full of emotions, all different. He must be so confused...  
  
"Why did Tai get drunk?" I asked softly. "This time, I mean."  
  
He stared straight ahead. "Kari. And TK," he added.  
  
I looked at him. "Did something bad happen to Kari and TK?" I asked, worried.  
  
He shook his head. "No. In fact, I think we all suspected that it was coming."  
  
"What was?"  
  
For a short moment, he turned his head and looked at me. "They're engaged."  
  
"Engaged?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Engaged." He was quiet for so long that I thought that he had forgotten about me, but then, he suddenly spoke. "I knew TK was growing up. Even though I wanted him to stay the 8-year old he used to be, I knew, inside, that he had changed, that we all had."   
  
He shook his head in frustration. "I knew that I couldn't baby him any longer. It was hard, but I knew I had to let him grow up. And... I think I did."  
  
Sympathetically, I watched him. "And?"  
  
"Tai... I think he knew that Kari wasn't his baby sister anymore," Matt said softly, "that she could never be again. They were so close, I think he was devastated when he heard about TK... it was so much harder for him to let Kari grow up, you know?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "I see..."  
  
He pulled up in front of my apartment. "Go inside, Meems, before you catch a cold," he urged me. "I'll take Tai home, alright?"  
  
I nodded. Before I went in, I said, "Thanks for the ride, and the help."  
  
He nodded suavely. "Anytime, Meems." He waved and drove away.  
  
It was only until I was in my apartment that I realized that I still had his coat.  
  
And it was only until I was drifting off to sleep when I realized that he had called me 'Meems'.  
  
  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
"Ishida..."  
  
I looked up from where I was watching TK and Kari skate on the ice. "Yeah, Tai?"  
  
Tai leaned on the railing and stared down. "They do make a cute couple, don't they?"  
  
"Sure do."  
  
I glanced at TK, laughing and smiling, and a memory of him skating with *me* came up in my mind. Of course, at the time, I hadn't *wanted* to skate, but I had anyway, because our mother had made me. But... we ended up having fun.  
  
Oh how I regretted that. I should have cherished every moment that I had with TK, before he grew up... before we *both* grew up. Those days are gone forever... maybe I should have known that when I was younger...  
  
"You know, Matt," Tai said suddenly in an awful voice, "I can't remember when she fell in love with Takeru. I can't even remember when they met again, after he moved!"  
  
Dutifully, as a good brother should after listening to an ecstatic younger brother, I rattled off the dates. "TK fell in love with Hikari the first time he saw her, when they were 8. I think it was July. They met again when he moved back... that was when they were 13 or so, around September."  
  
He looked at me with grief-stricken eyes. "Look at me, Matt. How bad a brother am I, if I can't even remember things about my sister that I should have known, should have known right off the top of my head?"  
  
"Tai, snap out of it!" I ordered. "Kari-grew-up... there's nothing more to it!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"There are *no* buts, Tai, not in this game. You had your time with her, now it is time for her to move on... and for *you* to move on too. You can't expect to live in the past. You have to make a good life for yourself... and no need to look after Kari, I think she's done well by herself." Then, I blurted it out. "Look at you, Tai, you have a beautiful, kind, caring girl by your side, who's willing to help you with anything! And I think that if you worked so hard to get her, then why are you starting to do things that will eventually make her leave?"  
  
Immediately I regretted those words. Tai was going to know that I loved his girlfriend. Forgive me...  
  
Tai stared at me. "My gawd, Matt!" he said suddenly, "you *are* lonely, aren't you?"  
  
I breathed a silent sigh of relief. Trust Tai to screw things up. But this time I was thankful for it. "Okay, okay, I admit it. I'm lonely." For Mimi...  
  
Tai looked down at his sister, who was now skating in TK's arms. "I'm going to miss her," he said slowly. "And I hope he takes good care of her..."  
  
"He has," I told him, pride growing. "That's why Kari fell in love with him. He's taken good care of her all his life, Tai. If he hadn't, she could have been with Davis right now, for all we know..."  
  
Tai shuddered, and I hid a grin. "You're right, Matt, I should be thankful that it's TK... he's a good man."  
  
"And your Kari's a good woman."  
  
We looked at each other before turning back.   
  
A thought suddenly occurred to me. "You know, Tai, the role of big brother isn't over yet..."  
  
He turned and stared blankly at me. "Huh?"  
  
"When she needs advice, she'll come running to you," I said quietly.  
  
He grinned. "So will TK... probably more often."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
We laughed.  
  
I sighed. "To think that we'll be brothers in a couple years..."  
  
He grinned. I was glad to see that he wasn't moping anymore. "Yeah. Brothers." He suddenly cleared his throat. "Mimi told me about how you came and picked us up at the club a couple days ago. I, uh, thank you."  
  
I smiled as best I could. "It was nothing Tai," I replied, thinking of Mimi. "Nothing at all."  
  
We were startled out of our conversation when a snowball hit Tai in the face.   
  
"What the..." he began.  
  
SMACK!  
  
I wiped the remnants of the snowball off my face and looked at Tai, who was staring past the ice rink to the park beyond.  
  
I turned to where he was looking at and couldn't help smiling.  
  
"I know you guys are our brothers, but that still doesn't give you the right to spy on us!" Kari called, cheeks flushed and looking happy.  
  
TK threw a hefty looking snowball up and down in his hand. "Surrender?" he asked, and Kari giggled next to him.  
  
Tai and I glanced at each other, then laughed.  
  
"Truce," Tai called out.  
  
I smiled as TK put an arm around Kari. They belonged together; anyone could see that. A memory came up, one from a year or two ago. TK had called me at four in the morning, saying something about being kissed by an angel... and it wasn't until I interrupted his blissful rambling that I found out that it was Kari. Somehow, I hadn't been surprised.   
  
"Kissed by an angel," I said softly.  
  
"What?" Tai asked, looking confused.  
  
"TK's first kiss with Kari," I explained softly, a mixture of sadness and pride washing over me. "He described it as being kissed by an angel."  
  
Tai gave a lopsided smile, and I knew that he now knew what he had wanted to know all along. "You know what Kari described it as?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Total heavenly bliss," he answered, and I knew that I would always be proud of my little brother... even though he may not be little anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 3  
  
  
  
  
  
(Mimi's POV)  
  
"...kissed by an angel, that's what he said," Tai told me, tears in his eyes. "I think Matt knew how much I was hurting, Mimi. To know that TK cared enough to call her an angel... that means so much to me..."  
  
I smiled, touched. Maybe Matt was more than he seemed...   
  
He was.  
  
He'd proved that to me already, the night he had picked us up.  
  
"He was hurting too, you know," I said softly, remembering the pain and frustration I had seen in his eyes the night before. "It took him real courage to explain to me what he was going through, but he did."  
  
Tai stopped walking and stared at me. "He told you that?" he asked, gaping.  
  
"Only after I asked about you," I said in a low voice. "I think he knew that I had to understand what *he* was going through before I could understand you... and he was right."  
  
We walked on in silence, the snow crunching under our feet.  
  
"You know," he said suddenly, "he called you a beautiful, kind, caring girl."  
  
I could feel myself blushing. Matt said *that* about *me*?  
  
"And..." Tai broke off and looked at me. "He's right, you know. And... you're way too good for me, Mimi. I don't deserve you..."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"And that's why I think we should stop seeing each other," he finished.   
  
My heart felt like it was cracking. "What?"  
  
"You say you love me all the time," Tai went on, "and I know that it can be true... but I haven't said that at all, have I?"  
  
I hoarsely whispered, "No."  
  
He looked at me pleadingly. "Please understand, Mimi. It's too easy for me to fall in love with you... and just as easy to fall out of it. I never want to hurt you, but I know I will... badly, if we keep seeing each other!"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I thought I had true love with you, Mimi, I really did. But..." his eyes softened. "Then I saw TK with Kari. Every time she spoke to him or took notice of him, he looked so happy. I mean, you could literally *feel* his love for her radiating from him. He was ready and willing to give her anything... and I just *knew* that... that was true love.  
  
"Please understand," he begged, taking my hands in his. "It's so hard for me to say this, but I know there's someone else for you, and someone else for me too. Mimi... forgive me..."  
  
Had a tornado landed, I wouldn't have noticed. All I could see was Tai's face, all I could hear were his excuses...  
  
I wrenched my hand from his. "There's nothing to forgive," I whispered, holding back the wave of tears that threatened to fall. "I thought you loved me... I guess I was just fooling myself."  
  
With one last look at his face that was getting blurrier by the second, I turned and ran, his echoing voice breaking the last of my barriers.  
  
  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
Who cared if it was snowing? I didn't. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. What purpose was there for me in my life? The woman I loved... she loved another. My best friend... he was with her. My little brother... he was all grown up.   
  
What was I supposed to do? There was just... nothing...  
  
I kicked the snow, hard. Are there a few people that Fate holds a grudge against; decides to make miserable? There certainly are, 'cause I'm one of them.  
  
A blur of pink ran past me. It took me a few seconds before I realized that it was Mimi.   
  
And it didn't take a genius like Izzy to know that she was crying.  
  
"Mimi!" I called, racing after her. I really hope she's okay... I hate it when she cries...  
  
I managed to grab her arm. "Mimi, please, wait..."  
  
She turned and looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. "What, are you going to tell me that you never want to see me again, either? Are you going to agree with Tai that we don't belong together?"  
  
I looked at her, sadness rushing over me. Tai must have broken up with her... I knew how much she loved him...  
  
"Aren't you? Aren't you?" she yelled, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"No, Meems," I whispered. "I was going to tell you that you're beautiful... kind... caring..."  
  
With that, she broke down.  
  
I took her into my arms. "Shhh, don't cry, Mimi. It's going to be alright..."  
  
She felt so... perfect in my arms... and yet, I knew that she could never be with me. The best I could hope for was her friendship.  
  
I don't know how long we stood there, but soon she quieted.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.  
  
She looked up at me and shook her head. "I don't think I can..."  
  
Deciding not to push it, I shrugged. "Okay. Let's get you warm, though. I know this little coffee shop... it's not far, and it's really snug..."  
  
She nodded, and I let go of her and began walking.  
  
I sighed silently. Tai, you idiot, what have you done?  
  
Once at the coffee shop, I ordered a mug of hot chocolate for Mimi.  
  
She took out her purse. "How much..."  
  
"My treat," I said quickly, paying the waitress myself.  
  
She looked at me. "Matt, I can't let you..."  
  
"You've had a rough day," I said to her gently. "Don't stress yourself out any more."  
  
  
  
(Mimi's POV)  
  
Matt was being so nice to me... I was feeling so safe, so wanted...  
  
He was looking at me. Quickly, I took a sip of my hot chocolate, trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
He cleared his throat. "You know, a good friend of mine used to say that hot chocolate could solve any problem in winter."  
  
I smiled softly, the warmth of the shop and the chocolate getting to me. "Really?"  
  
He smiled too. "See, you're smiling already. Jyou was right."  
  
I giggled. "Jyou was your good friend?"  
  
"Is," he corrected me. "Jyou *is* a good friend of mine. Poor guy, traveling all the way to San Francisco for a lousy doctor's job... and Koushiro, too, studying his life away at Harvard..."  
  
"Matt," I said chidingly, while smiling.  
  
He grinned. "Well, like I was saying, Jyou is a good friend of mine. Unlike Daisuke," he said, shuddering. "I didn't know anyone could hate so much until I met him... or rather, until I met him once he knew TK."  
  
"How's he taking the... you know," I asked, curious.  
  
"The engagement? Well," Matt said thoughtfully, "I can't tell you for sure, 'cause I haven't seen him since TK and Kari announced it. But his sister tells me that he's taken it rather calmly... but rather calm for the Motomiyas is probably half-crazed to us normal people..."  
  
I suddenly felt uncomfortable, and a little sad. "His... sister?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, Jun," he said easily.  
  
"Are you two... close?" I asked cautiously.  
  
He nearly fell out of his booth. "What? Close? Me and Jun Motomiya?"  
  
I couldn't help laughing at his shocked expression. "So I take it you're not?"  
  
He shook his head in disgust. "Of course not, even though she says we are. She just wishes. She's been chasing after me for years... eight in fact."  
  
"Eight?!" I gasped.  
  
"Yeah... the band," he said quickly. "Still been chasing even after I quit a couple years ago."  
  
"Maybe she's got her heart set on you," I told him.  
  
I stifled laughter as his eyes got huge. "That's just what I'm afraid of."  
  
I put the empty cup down. "Thanks Matt," I said sincerely. "You've made me feel much better."  
  
He smiled at me. "No problem, Meems..."  
  
"What is it with you calling me Meems now?" I asked, curious.  
  
He shrugged. "Seemed better than Tachikawa, now that we're friends."  
  
Friends? Matt and me... friends?  
  
He stood up. "Can I walk you home? That way you have some company, you know..."  
  
"Of course you can." I stood up too and followed him out.  
  
"Have you ever wished for something, so much, even though you knew that it could never come true?" Matt asked suddenly.  
  
I nodded. "Yes. When I was in New York, I wished so hard to come back here... and it came true... four years later. And I..." I trailed off, unwanted memories jumping up at me. "What about you? You wish that Jun would leave you alone?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"Yes," he answered seriously. "Lots of times.  
  
"Once, there was this girl that I liked so much. She was perfect: beautiful, loving, smart... then Jun came and I wasted so much time trying to get rid of her..." his eyes traveled far away, to the past. "And when I finally found time to get to the girl, she was already going out with someone else."  
  
I felt my eyes tearing in sympathy. "I'm sorry..."  
  
He smiled at me. "Don't be. I'm sure she's happy now... or will be..."  
  
We were now in front of my apartment.  
  
I felt rather disappointed to get here so quickly. "Thanks for walking me home, Matt. I really appreciate it."  
  
He nodded, then asked quickly, "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you if you want to go see a movie tomorrow, just for fun, so we can talk some more... I mean, as friends, not like a date, you know..."  
  
I smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
He looked shocked that I accepted. "You will?"  
  
"Yes," I answered. Poor Matt, he thought I'd turn him down cold...  
  
"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow morning, okay?"   
  
"Okay." I watched him leave a bounce to his step.  
  
Then it hit me. Tai! I wondered how Matt had managed to get me to forget what had happened... and how he had made it seem like no big deal anymore. I felt no sadness, no regret.  
  
Maybe... just maybe Tai was right...  
  
Then why was there loneliness and emptiness instead?  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 4  
  
  
  
  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
I was in a state of denial as I walked to Mimi's house, having let TK borrow my car. Mimi… beautiful, perfect, out-of-reach Mimi… she had called me first!  
  
I tried to crush the love that kept threatening to overflow the walls I had made. Not now, Ishida, not now. Not when she's still hurting. Not when she's closed her heart. Not when Tai can come back for her…  
  
Somebody crashed into me, knocking me off balance. I steadied myself and looked up just in time to see Daisuke's head disappear past the snowbank.  
  
"Little punk," I muttered aloud. "No respect for other people at all."  
  
I was just beginning to walk again when Daisuke popped up next to me. "Yo, Matt, uh, sorry about that."  
  
"Whatever," I said coolly. Now what did this little weasel want from me, aside from trying to kill me?!  
  
"I uh, just wanted to know if we could talk sometime, you know, about guy stuff…"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "Okay, talk, you little punk, before I decide to pound you into the pavement!"  
  
I hid the smile that I couldn't help as Daisuke cringed. "Okay, okay, I'll talk. I uh, just wanted confirmation on something…"  
  
I knew what he was going to say, but played innocent anyway. "On what?"  
  
He seemed to fight with himself over what to do, before submissively sighing. Meekly, he said, "Kari and TK… their engagement… is it…?"  
  
"True? Yes, it is," I answered.  
  
Instead of flying into a jealous rage, like I expected, he simply bowed his head. "I think I knew all along that TK would get her in the end, Matt," he said in a sad tone. "I think I knew that Kari loved him, had always loved him. I guess I just delayed a match made in heaven; one of destiny's few chosen ones."  
  
I felt understanding creep over me. I couldn't believe that I was being sympathetic about Daisuke's problems, but I seemed to be talking despite what I was thinking. "I understand how you feel, Daisuke," I said softly. "I understand what it feels like to love a girl, only to find out that she doesn't love you back, but loves someone else."  
  
He looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face. "You do?"  
  
"Sure, kid," I said easily. "I guess Kari wasn't your soulmate. There's bound to be someone out there for you."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks Matt. I can see why TK won her over… he had someone who gives great advice."  
  
I felt myself smile back. "Thanks."  
  
He nodded to me thankfully before walking away.  
  
I began walking again, before I realized something. "Hey Daisuke!" I called.  
  
He turned back. "Yeah?"  
  
"When did you finally figure out how to spell TK?" I asked, half-teasing.  
  
He grinned. "I knew all along, Matt! I just pretended that I didn't. I know, TA, TQ, TM… they were all pretty pathetic… but hey, love makes you do crazy things!"  
  
He disappeared.  
  
I stood still for a moment, thinking about his words. Love makes you do crazy things…  
  
Yeah. He was definitely right on that one.  
  
  
  
(Mimi's POV)  
  
Matt wasn't going to come.  
  
I had been so stupid… I had actually believed that he would come, that he would be there to cheer me up…  
  
Who am I kidding, Matt was just being nice to me because of a mood swing.  
  
The tears were starting to blur my vision as I stood up from where I was on the couch. I started to take off my coat, feeling so idiotic…  
  
The doorbell rang. Annoyed, I opened the door with a vengeance. "Who is…" I trailed off, staring.  
  
It was Matt.  
  
He had come.  
  
He looked really sheepish. "Um, sorry Mimi, for being so late. I, uh, had a little run in with Daisuke."  
  
Happiness was bubbling inside me, and I could feel the disappointment wash away. "Oh, it's okay, Matt."   
  
He cleared his throat. "So, do you want to go see that movie?" he asked, as he walked back outside.  
  
I followed him out and locked the door before answering. "You know," I started shyly, "I was kind of hoping that we could just go for a walk in the park, you know…"  
  
He smiled at me, with a real smile. "Anything you want, Meems."  
  
We walked along in silence. I didn't really mind, for thoughts were bombarding my head at the speed of several hundred miles per hour. I just felt so nice here with Matt…  
  
He abruptly said, "TK and I used to come here a lot in the past."  
  
I nodded, looking up at him. "What did you do?"  
  
He smiled, eyes glazing in remembrance. "Oh, just stuff. Sometimes we played catch or Frisbee… sometimes to talk…" he shook his head and looked at me. "You know, he thought really highly of you, Meems."  
  
I was pleased with that comment, for some really odd reason. "He did?"  
  
Matt nodded. "He still does. He says the only word to describe you would be…" he paused dramatically for effect.  
  
One second…  
  
Two seconds…  
  
Five seconds…  
  
Ten seconds…  
  
"And that would be…" I prompted.  
  
He laughed. "You look so cute when you're annoyed, you know that?"  
  
I blushed, but said, "The only word to describe me is…?"  
  
Matt smiled at me. "Glamorous."  
  
I smiled, my cheeks burning. "Glamorous?"  
  
"Yeah," he said easily. "First time he saw you, thought you were some model, you know."  
  
"A model? When I was 11?" I asked incredulously, yet happily.  
  
He nodded, grinning. "I don't blame him. You *were* really cute then, in that pink cowgirl outfit…"  
  
" *You* thought *I* was cute then?" I asked, shocked.  
  
He blushed, as if he had said something that he wasn't supposed to. "Well, um, yeah…"  
  
I felt all warm inside, as if I had just drank a cup of hot tea. "And now?" I asked, half-teasingly, half seriously.  
  
Matt looked right at me and said softly, "You're beautiful."  
  
For a moment the world seemed to stop. Our eyes met, and in his eyes swirled a strange emotion, one that was on the verge of recognition…  
  
He turned away and said lightly, "TK still thinks you should be a model."  
  
I broke out of the trance and nodded, smiling slightly. "I'll take that into consideration."  
  
We walked on, and shyly, I took his hand, expecting him to freeze up on me.  
  
Surprisingly, he didn't. He simply squeezed my hand as we walked on.  
  
  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
I was in, as Kari so eloquently put it, in 'total heavenly bliss.'  
  
Her slender fingers, twined in mine, felt so right, and she frequently looked at me and flashed me that beautiful smile.  
  
"You know, I don't know what I would do without you, Matt," she said suddenly, her voice shaking slightly. "You're making me think that my heartbreak wasn't a heartbreak at all, that it was just a breakup where the parting feeling was mutual… I know I was heartbroken that day," she said confusedly, looking at me with cloudy eyes. "But now…" she buried her face in her hands. "…I just don't know…"  
  
Cautiously, I gave in to the urge to put my arm around her. I did so carefully, so it seemed to be friendly. "It's okay, Mimi," I said soothingly. "Only time will tell you, Mimi, but you will know."  
  
Without taking her head from her hands she asked, "How do you know?"  
  
I thought for a moment before saying, "It's always been true before… for me, at least."  
  
With that I looked at her beseechingly, and she laughed.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You know, you have the best puppy-dog-eyes expression that I have ever seen," she told me, a bright smile making my love for her rise in my heart.  
  
I reluctantly pulled my arm away, while laughing. Oh, how I could be whatever I wanted to be when I was with her. It didn't matter if I was cold or caring, silly or serious… she didn't care, just as long as I was acting like myself… not acting like anyone else.  
  
"Ahem."   
  
We looked at each other curiously before slowly turning around.   
  
Fear. Panic. I felt all of those, and more. She had her hands on her hips, trying to show off her tight-fitting outfit of jeans and a shirt, if I knew her. Her face wore an innocent expression… which of course, was fake. Jun Motomiya never was innocent, never would be. She would always be thinking of another plan to try and get me to ask her out.  
  
Jun smiled rather darkly. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Mimi glanced at me before saying, "It wasn't that important, anyway."  
  
I felt hurt, but I reminded myself that this was *Mimi's* love life, not mine. "No, it wasn't," I said slowly.  
  
Jun's smile widened, and I became *very* scared. "Good, then! Matty, I was wondering if we could go see a movie, I hear there's this really good romance movie out…"  
  
"Um…" I tried to slink away, but Jun latched herself onto my arm. Now, I was officially doomed.  
  
"There's this totally hot guy playing the lead role, but of course, nobody could be as hot as y-"  
  
"Excuse me," Mimi said politely.  
  
Jun turned around and glared at her. "Yes?" she snapped.  
  
Mimi hesitantly walked closer, looking shy. "You see, there's this one tiny problem here…"  
  
"What?" Jun asked, her grip tightening on my arm, and I winced.  
  
"Well, it's just that, um, Matt and I already have a date," she said softly.  
  
My heart was racing at her words. Mimi and me… on a date?  
  
"A date?" spat Jun. "With *my* Matty?"  
  
I gently pulled her vice-like grip from my arm. "Yes, Jun."  
  
"But Matt," she whined, "you and I belong together!"  
  
"Jun, there never has been any 'us'," I said, exasperated.   
  
"But…"  
  
Taking a deep breath, I turned my back on her and smiled at Mimi. "Shall we go?"  
  
She giggled softly. "Of course." She took the arm I offered her, and I stared at her, her beauty overwhelming me…  
  
"Hello, Matt?" she asked worriedly.   
  
I blinked and smiled. "Let's go, Meems."  
  
She turned back and saw Jun sulking. She looked at me and asked curiously, "I don't think we hurt her… I mean, she isn't in tears, or anything…"  
  
I shrugged. "She'll be looking for revenge."  
  
For a moment, she was quiet. Then, Mimi said derisively, "I don't care." She smiled at me before moving closer to me and laying her head on my shoulder.  
  
Ah… now *this* was 'total heavenly bliss'.  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 5  
  
  
  
  
  
(Mimi's POV)  
  
The days flew by, and I couldn't believe that it was a month after my breakup with Tai. I hadn't seen him at all. But I could think about the incident without regret or pain anymore; it was just like a part of my past that was there… not good or bad, but just there.  
  
I smiled softly, remembering a certain occasion..  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Hey Meems!" I heard Matt say as he came in through the door. "Do you want to... to, uh..."  
  
"What is it?" I asked innocently, although I perfectly knew what was making him gawk.  
  
"Your hair," he said in a rough voice. "It's... it's..."  
  
"Brown," I finished, happy to see that he had noticed. "I dyed it back."  
  
"Why?" he asked me, leaning against the wall on his shoulder.  
  
"I just thought that if I was meant to have pink hair, I would have been born with pink hair," I said simply. "I was meant to have brown hair, even if it *is* this ugly shade..."  
  
"It's not ugly," he said gruffly. "It's not even brown, Mimi..."  
  
"Then what color is it?" I asked, irritated.  
  
"Chestnut."  
  
"Chestnut..." I repeated, forgetting my annoyance. "Chestnut... I like that..."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
  
I smiled to myself. I never hated my hair after that; even though Matt had never said that it was pretty, I knew that he thought so, and what Matt thought was what counted.  
  
Shaking my head, I finished locking the door and had turned around when I saw Matt walking towards me.  
  
He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just coming…"  
  
I smiled. Matt had made it a habit to come around near this time of day. "Well, I knew you were coming," I told him.  
  
He smiled. "Well, I guess I do come often…"  
  
We both laughed. I loved his smile so much. It made me wonder why he hid it so.  
  
We took our daily walk in the park, the snow crunching under our feet. "Winter's almost over," I said sadly.  
  
Matt nodded, putting an arm around me. "But don't forget, Spring is coming."  
  
I sighed happily, snuggling closer to him. I loved being in his arms; it always felt so comforting and safe. Tai's arms had never made me feel like that.   
  
"Spring: the season of growth," I said lazily.  
  
Matt instinctively brought me closer as cold winter air blew towards us. "The time of warmth," he said.  
  
I looked up at him. "The time of love…"  
  
My breath caught in my throat. An emotion was in his eyes, an emotion that I had seen there so many times, but never recognized, for Matt had always turned away.  
  
But he didn't turn away now. And I knew what it was now. In a strange, choked voice, that sounded even strange to me, I said, "You love me."  
  
Matt seemed taken aback. "What?"  
  
More to myself now, I repeated, "You love me. You love me." Matt… loves me. Suddenly it all made sense. All my cryptic feelings, they had come together to form a picture, and I knew what it was I really felt. I… I loved him back.  
  
I smiled to myself. I must have fallen for him the day Tai and I had started going out, the day when he had heard our announcement and left. That feeling lay dormant for a year, as Tai and I went on with our relationship and Matt began to tease me.  
  
Then, we broke up. Matt had been my knight in shining armor; he had been there with me, helping me recover. Nearly everyday we saw each other, and slowly, he had unknowingly begun to release the feeling and feed it with all his sweet thoughts and deeds.  
  
And now…  
  
I loved him. How I couldn't have seen it before I didn't know, but I was glad to know that I loved him.  
  
I came back to reality when I saw Matt turn away from me. I caught a glimpse of his face, and was shocked to see that he looked scared.  
  
"Forgive me, Mimi," he said quickly, his back to me. Then, he turned and grasped both of my hands in his. "Please, don't go, at least hear me out."  
  
I didn't want to go, not now, but I agreed anyway. "Alright."  
  
He looked down at our linked hands. "You're right. I love you, Mimi. I always have, and I always will."  
  
I was so happy… I pleaded silently for him to look at my eyes, to see that I loved him too…   
  
He didn't. He was still too scared. "When I asked you about wishes that never could come true… the girl I liked… I loved, actually… was you. I loved you so much, so much, but Jun made it look like we were a couple. When I finally got rid of that picture, you were already with Tai.  
  
"I tried so hard to be happy for you, to forget you. But I couldn't. The harder I tried to forget you, the more I remembered every detail about you. I felt so guilty… I was in love with my best friend's girl after all. I teased you so you wouldn't suspect… so Tai wouldn't suspect… and it hurt me to know that it hurt you.  
  
"Then… you two broke up. I knew that I had no chance, because you loved him, but I knew that if I could at least have your friendship that I could be happy… even a little bit. So I was with you all the time, to prove that I didn't hate you, like my teasing suggested. And…" his voice turned rough. "You don't know what these days have meant to me.  
  
"Forgive me," he whispered. "Forgive me. I never meant for you to know… if you never want to see me again, I'll understand. I…"  
  
"Matt…" I said softly, touched beyond imagine at his words. What he had done and felt… was just too incredibly sweet.  
  
He finally looked up. "Yes Mimi-"  
  
I cut him off by doing what I had wanted to do for so long, though I never knew it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and winked. "Matt?"  
  
He stared at me. "Yes?" he asked in a slightly squeaky voice.  
  
I smiled. "Shut up." With that, I brought his head down and let our lips meet.  
  
I felt a burst of feeling, of emotion that made my knees weak and my thoughts swirl. I could feel his love as he slowly started to kiss me back. I felt his arms slide around my waist, and moved closer, feeling so happy.  
  
A sudden thought occurred to me, so I pulled away abruptly.  
  
Matt was breathing heavily, staring at me and his arms around my waist incredulously. "Did we… did we just…" he said confusedly.  
  
I giggled before hugging him close. "Oh, now look what you've done," I teased. "You've gone and made me fall in love with you!"  
  
He smiled, but asked me half teasingly, "And are you serious?"  
  
I seriously looked up at him. "Yes, Matt. I love you. I love you Yamato."  
  
Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "You love me…"  
  
"Matt…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I grinned. "Stop gawking and kiss me, will you?"  
  
He brought me closer. "With pleasure," he whispered in my ear before bringing our lips together.  
  
I don't know how long we stood there in each other's arms, lips against each other's, but I definitely knew that Matt was the one that I had been waiting for so long.   
  
  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
I brought her close to me later that evening, incredulous that she really loved me. Today had been the happiest day of my life.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered something. "Tai."  
  
She looked up at me sleepily. "What?"  
  
"Tai," I repeated. "You loved Tai. How can you love me now?"  
  
Mimi smiled at me, taking my hand in her own. "I never really loved Tai, Matt," she told me softly. "I just thought I did, when it was *you* all along."  
  
I melted. "Meems…"  
  
She silenced me with one of her kisses, leaving me feeling weak and begging for more.   
  
We slowly pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I said reluctantly.  
  
She nodded. "Tomorrow." She unlocked the door and stepped in.  
  
I was walking away when she called, "Matt?"  
  
I turned. "Yes, Meems?"  
  
"Don't be late, tomorrow," she warned. "In fact, come early, okay?"  
  
I grinned. "I will," I promised.  
  
She blew me a kiss.  
  
I pretended to catch it before waving and walking away.  
  
I was outside when he walked up to me.  
  
"Ahem. Matt."  
  
I turned and looked at him. "Oh, um, hi Tai."  
  
He said deliberately, "I saw you two."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"You two were kissing… in the park."  
  
My throat went dry. "And?"  
  
He turned and looked at me. "Matt, how could I…"  
  
I started. "Gawd, Tai, you still love her!"  
  
"Of course I do!" he snapped. "It wasn't until after we broke up that I realized that!"  
  
I was speechless. "Tai, I…"  
  
"It's okay," he said, waving me off. "I know she'll be happy with you… I mean, I saw the way she looked at you, and the way she kissed you… the way she looked in your arms. She's never looked like that with me… I think she's loved you all along."  
  
"Tai, I'm so sorry…"  
  
"Don't be," he said coldly. "I know you can make her happy."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks…"  
  
He turned and glared at me. "Do you think I'm blind, Ishida? Did you think that I missed the way you would look at her before we broke up? No, I didn't. I knew you loved her. I never intended on letting her go, but it just sort of happened."  
  
"Sort of happened? It just sort of happened? You know how heartbroken she was when she came running to me?" I snapped, anger at him filling me. "She was crying so much, it hurt me so much to see her like that! I never intended for her to know I loved her, I only wanted to be her friend! But she wasn't blind, either, Tai! She saw it, and I had to tell her everything, because I won't lie to her."  
  
Tai smiled bitterly. "And don't tell me that she told you that she loved you too?"  
  
"Leave her alone," I snapped. "This is between you and me, Tai!"  
  
"Matt!" We both turned and saw Mimi heading towards us.  
  
Mimi was waving something. "Matt, you forgot your…" she trailed off as she saw Tai.  
  
"Hello, Mimi," he said smoothly.  
  
"Hello, Tai," she answered, her eyes brightening.  
  
I felt as if my heart had been ripped to shreds. Mimi loved Tai after all; she had just needed someone with her, a scapegoat, which was me.  
  
I backed away slowly. "I'll just go now, Meems…"  
  
Tai glanced at me. "Meems?"  
  
I was about to go when Mimi grabbed my arm. "Please Matt, don't go…" she pleaded.  
  
I, of course, gave in. "Alright."  
  
She smiled brightly. "Wonderful!" She kissed my cheek and settled herself into my arms, and all doubts of her loving Tai vanished. She loved me; it was so easy to see that now.  
  
"Why'd you come?" I asked slowly, watching Tai out of the corner of my eye.  
  
She sighed happily, and I brought her closer, leaning my chin on her head and her hands resting lightly on my arms that were around her waist. "I couldn't bear to just let you go," she confessed. "I want to go see that movie, the one that Jun was talking about…"  
  
Mimi looked at Tai, and suddenly, grasped his hand. "You're a good man, Taichi Kamiya," she said warmly. "You were so right. Thank you for letting me go, for letting me come to my Yamato. You've made me so happy…"  
  
Tai nodded slowly, looking defeated. "You're welcome, Mimi."  
  
Mimi waved, coming out of my arms, before taking my hand and starting to pull me along. "Would you be jealous if I went out with Tai a couple times?"  
  
I nodded. "Insanely jealous, Meems, but I wouldn't stop you from going. If it makes you happy."  
  
She kissed me quickly. "You are just so sweet!"  
  
I couldn't help the color rushing to my face. "Uh…"  
  
"Aw," she cooed, linking her arm through mine. "You're so modest, Matt. But you really are so sweet…"  
  
Embarrassed, I cleared my throat. "Um, what did I forget that was so important you had to bring it back?"  
  
With that, she flushed pink. Slowly she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out something shiny and black.  
  
My wallet.  
  
Puzzled, I started, "What…"  
  
"I, um, I… well, I…"  
  
"Mimi, what were you doing with my wallet?" I asked, sounding stern, though I felt more love for her than any strictness (which there wasn't.)  
  
She looked down, biting her lip. "I… well, I kinda sorta took your wallet…"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"… so I had an excuse to see you again," Mimi finished sheepishly.  
  
At that, my heart melted and all I could feel was my love for her. "Oh Mimi…"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, looking up.  
  
I put my arms around her and held her close. "You don't need an excuse to see me."  
  
She sighed happily. "Oh Matt, I thought…"  
  
I silenced her with a kiss. "I have all the time in the world for you, Meems. Don't think that I drop you off each night because I'm tired of you. I do because I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Hearing her muffled giggles against my coat, I pulled back slightly. "Mimi…"  
  
She smiled brightly. "So does that mean I can take your wallet on all of our dates?"  
  
I smiled wryly. "Let me see… no."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
She shrugged, her eyes twinkling. "And there were several other credit cards in there too…"  
  
I smiled. "Mimi, I…"  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Did she say credit cards?  
  
"MIMI!" I roared, trying to tighten my hold on her, but it was no use, for she had already eluded my grasp and was laughing a few feet ahead of me.  
  
"Looking for this?" she asked playfully, waving one of my credit cards.  
  
Strangely, instead of seeing red, I saw pink.  
  
  
  
(Narrator's POV- ok, ok, the epilogue.. in a way)  
  
TK was leaning in to kiss his fiance when she suddenly stood, so he was kissing air.   
  
"What is it?" he asked grumpily, wanting his kisses.  
  
Kari placed a slim finger against his lips. "Shh. I hear something…"  
  
Curiosity being more overpowering than his want of kisses, he stood too. "What?"  
  
Lacing her fingers with his, Kari pulled him quietly through the snow-covered bushes.  
  
She stopped so abruptly that TK nearly ran into her.  
  
"Hey-" he started.  
  
Kari placed a finger to her lips. Then she pointed into the clearing.  
  
TK nearly choked at the scene he saw. His brother was running after a woman, yelling something about revenge. The woman just laughed, waving what looked suspiciously like a credit card in the air.  
  
It wasn't until Matt had tackled her to the ground that TK saw her face clearly.  
  
"Mimi?" he gasped unbelievingly. "Matt… and Mimi?"  
  
Kari hushed him reproachfully, and TK shut up and watched them with interest.  
  
Having pinned her to the ground, Matt managed to wrestle the credit card away from her grasp so it landed in the snow a feet away from them. They stared at each other and laughed, Matt lying on top of Mimi.  
  
"You know what, Meems?" Matt asked softly, staring into her eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"That credit card was a dud."  
  
Kari smiled as Mimi let out a screech before trying to push Matt off of her. However, he being the bigger of the two, she was doing this in vain.  
  
"Jerk," she said angrily.  
  
"Fool," he countered.  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Idio… what did you say?"  
  
Before Mimi could do anything else, Matt swiftly leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't long before her fingers were locked in his hair and his were holding her closer.   
  
The kiss was beginning to get really passionate when Kari realized that they were intruding.  
  
"Come on, TK," she whispered, pulling TK away from the couple. "We're invading their privacy."  
  
TK dutifully followed her, though he looked back a few times.  
  
"Matt and Mimi," he said later, shaking his head. "Who would have thought?"  
  
Kari smiled knowingly. She had known for a long time, and she was happy that they were finally together. She loved it when it was romantic... (sigh)  
  
TK casually draped an arm around her shoulders. "You wouldn't mind trying out that kiss that Matt and Mimi were sharing, would you?"  
  
Kari smiled at him, staring into his blue eyes. "Not at all."  
  
Just before their lips met, Kari smiled sweetly and whispered, "Takeru?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever tasted total heavenly bliss?"  
  
  
  
~END OF TOTAL HEAVENLY BLISS~  
  
  
Well, did you like? I hope you did!  
  
My contest updates are back here, along with the rules. Feel free to enter (Hint, hint!)  
  
If I get enough reviews, I'll start the sequel (Taiora), then the sequel to that (Takari), then, maybe I'll even start another sequel (Kenyako).  
  
  
MIMATO, TAKARI, TAIORA, AND KENLEI/KENYAKO CONTEST!!  
  
Hi, this is Venus163, and I just wanted to hold a contest for the first time! Right. As you could have guessed, this is a Mimato/Takari/Taiora/Kenyako contest. (I added Kenyako to get some more people to enter)  
  
The rules to enter are as follow:  
  
Your story MUST be Mimato, Takari, Taiora and/or Kenyako. There may be a bit of Sorato, Jyoura, Michi, Mimou/Jyoumi, Dakari, Dayako, and/or Kenkari in it, but it MUST end up as Mimato, Takari, Taiora, amd/or Kenyako. (Have I mentioned them all? Probably not, but you get the idea ^.-) No offense to any of the above fans; I just like Mimato, Takari, Taiora, and Kenyako better.  
  
It MUST be in one of the categories below:  
  
A. Mimato  
  
B. Takari  
  
C. Taiora  
  
D. Kenyako  
  
E. Best Overall (Mimato, Takari, Taiora, AND Kenyako)  
  
F. Best Combination (Any two to three of the pairings)  
  
G. Best Christmas Story (No offense to any Jewish people out there)  
  
If I receive less than three stories for each category, I'll just decide to drop that certain category. And as you saw, I added 'Best Christmas Story' because I just LUV Christmas stories and, since the holidays *are* nearing, we must have a good story, no?   
  
If any people are Jewish and celebrate Hanukkah, I hope I haven't offended them. I myself know near nothing about the celebration except the little my friends have told me. If you *are* Jewish, please feel free to submit a story in another category. If I've given you the impression of prejudice, I apologize. I meant nothing of the kind.  
  
The story *must* be no less than TWO typed pages at the VERY least. It can be as long as you want, just don't go overboard.  
  
Try to submit just ONE story, but if you just absolutely positively *have* to submit more than one because they're both/all good, then certainly, go ahead and send me them all! I'll try not to pick the same author as the winner for more than one category, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'll actually do that. It's the story that counts, right?  
  
DO NOT PUT THE SAME STORY UNDER TWO DIFFERENT CATEGORIES! It would be just too confusing for me, so just make up your mind and put it in just one.  
  
If your story has more than one part, please say so in your E-Mail. Otherwise, I would be completely lost.  
  
  
Okay, now on how to enter. Just send me your story (crescent87@hotmail.com). If you can't do that, send me an E-Mail and tell me where it is (Examples: a certain site, somewhere on Fanfiction.net, etc.). Just remember to tell me the title too, who you are (your author name/pen name, no real names please), and your E-Mail address.  
  
The deadline is December 25… Christmas Day for Christmas Stories! That way, I can have a winner in that category in time for Christmas. Wouldn't those make lovely Christmas presents?  
  
The other categories have the deadline of January 31... is that enough?  
  
THE PRIZE… Okay, it's not a good one, but if you win in any one of the categories, just name a pairing (Mimato, Takari, Taiora, Kenyako) and I'll write a story dedicated to you! If you have a certain plot in mind, please say so too, so I have something to work with, but if not, sit back and relax! Let me do the work… if you win, of course. 1 story per category winner, so if you win two categories, you get two stories!  
  
As I mentioned earlier, special thanks to Liz and Robster80 for entering my contest. Both have entered in the *Takari* category, and I thank them profoundly! Would some people out there follow their example and enter too? Pretty please? (As I also mentioned, I had sugar cookies earlier.)  
  
I'll update you soon!  
  
~Venus163~  
  



End file.
